The present disclosure relates to removal of particles from electronic components. Electronic components, and in particular data storage devices and most particularly hard disk drive components, are sensitive to particulate contamination. For example, in the case of disk drives, particulate contaminants can lead to head and media scratches, can cause read/write errors or degraded performance of the read or write operation of the head (e.g., skip-writes, modulated writers, weak writes, clearance stability and settling, and incorrect clearance setting), and can lead to interface failure and head crashes. As the drive heads become smaller and areal densities increase, disc drives are more susceptible to these contaminants.
Most current disc drives include a filter to remove particles (i.e., a particle filter) and a filter to remove gaseous contaminants (i.e., a chemical filter).